SasuSaku: Drabble
by ViNolEks
Summary: Sasuke merasa sengsara karena dirinya sedang terluka dan sendirian, ditambah celotehan Naruto yang tak kunjung henti berkumandang di dalam otaknya. Juga tanpa Sakura beserta fakta menjengkelkan. / Kumpulan drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Matanya terpejam demi meredam rasa nyeri pada dadanya. Tergeletak tanpa daya di tengah peperangan sungguh memalukan. Itachi mungkin tertawa di Surga sana. Sasuke tidak pernah suka menjadi lemah, dia telah bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat. Dan sekarang, kondisinya benar-benar ... .<p>

Bahkan untuk bernapas saja harus penuh kehati-hatian agar tidak menambah porsi rasa sakit yang dilanda tubuhnya. Darah segar seolah enggan untuk berhenti mengalir menodai tanah. Seolah mengejek dengan menjadi bukti bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah sekarat dan ... sendirian. Seperti Squidward di kartun spons-entahlah yang biasa ditonton Suigetsu dan Karin saja.

Jika diadakan pemilihan buyut terjahat di dunia _shinobi_, Sasuke memastikan bahwa Uchiha Madara-lah pemenangnya. Neraka! Siapa lagi buyut yang tega mencoba membunuh keturunan termudanya? Pewaris yang akan membangkitkan kembali klan mereka? Uchiha Madara dan hanya Madara—Sasuke rasa. (Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tentang itu. Tolong jangan hitung Itachi karena dia bukan seorang buyut, juga tidak membantai seluruh keluarganya demi kepentingan pribadi).

Mungkin dirinya tidak akan merasa semakin sekarat jika saja—

'_Sasuke, kau masih mendengarkanku, kan?'_

—Si Naruto bodoh itu berhenti berbicara di dalam kepalanya. Telepati? Entahlah. Yang jelas, laki-laki dengan rambut seperti buah durian itu tak hentinya mengoceh dalam kepala Sasuke.

'_Sakura-chan masih berusaha di sini. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin bangun, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Bagaima—WHOAAAH! SASUKE, SAKURA-CHAN MENCIUM—eh, m-maksudnya memberiku napas buatan! Bibirnya—'_

'_DIAM, BODOH!'_

'_Ah, kau menjawab! Tapi yang barusan itu sungguh … an—ehem. A-aku akan diam. A ha ha ha … .'_

_Sialan_. Dia akan menghajar Si Bodoh itu nanti. Sakura hanya miliknya. _Cih_.

_Untung saja aku sudah mengambil yang pertama … malam itu._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Based on... well, saya lupa chapter berapa haha. Sebenarnya sudah lama buat ini tapi baru sempat publish. Kritik, saran, flame dan segala macam komentar saya terima :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke bersandar pada motornya dengan ekspresi sok <em>cool<em> meski sedang kepanasan. Pohon rindang di depan pintu gerbang SMA Konoha telah dipadati siswi-siswi yang menunggu jemputan membuatnya enggan untuk ikut berteduh di sana. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh saja sudah banyak yang merona memandangnya, apalagi jika ada di dekat mereka. Bisa-bisa pakaiannya hilang karena dikeroyok siswi lapar.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok sang kekasih. Terima kasih pada rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok. Karena itu, segera saja ia menyalakan motornya dan menghampiri si gadis merah muda.

"Sakura, naik." Selalu begitu. Muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung member perintah. Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Haruno Sakura.

"Eh? Sasuke kok—"

"Cepat naik, Sakura."

"—Tapi Kak Gaara mau jemput."

"Sudah kutelepon tadi."

Merasa cukup, akhirnya Sakura menyamankan diri di belakang Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara. Sebelah tangan mungil gadis itu menggenggam erat kaos biru kekasihnya. Pada perjalanan pulang kali itu, Sakura tidak berceloteh sebagaimana biasanya. Yang _tumben_ sekali malah membuat Sasuke gerah.

"Kemarin kutelepon kenapa ponselmu mati?" Ia merasakan Sakura tersentak kaget di belakangnya. Jujur saja, Sasuke _kangen_. Beberapa hari ini dirinya sibuk dengan tugas kuliah hingga tak banyak waktu yang dapat ia habiskan bersama Sakura. Biasanya, sesibuk apapun, mereka akan menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk bertukar kabar melalui ponsel. Namun tidak dengan kemarin. Seharian itu ia tidak dapat menghubungi Sakura. Niat hati ingin mendengar suara pujaan hati, malah suara _mbak-mbak operator_ yang menjawabnya.

"Uhm, anu … ponselku hilang hahaha."

"Hilang? Bagaimana bias?"

Karenanya, Sakura mulai bercerita. Dari ponselnya yang sedang discharge, pintu kamar tidak tertutup, dirinya yang berada di kamar mandi sampai menemukan ponselnya yang sudah tidak ada di tempat. Ditelepon pun sudah tidak nyambung lagi. Sasuke menggeram, dalam hati sedikit bersyukur gadisnya tidak bertemu si pencuri—yang mana bisa saja Sakura dilukai jika dia memergoki orang yang mencuri ponselnya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa! Aku jadi punya alasan untuk minta ponsel baru hehehe."

Tapi Sasuke tahu itu bohong. Ekspresi gadisnya terlihat lebih muram dan tangannya semakin meremas kaos yang Sasuke kenakan ketika mengatakan _tidak apa-apa_. Maka dari itu, Sasuke mengubah tujuannya. Ia berbelok menuju daerah pertokoan.

"Sasuke, kita mau ke mana? Aku kan masih pakai seragam sekolah."

"Beli ponsel."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview, juga yang memasukkan fict ini dalam list favoritnya. Saya menerima bentuk review apapun, bahkan flame :D**

**Pemberitahuan: tiap chapter dalam fict ini berdiri sendiri.**


	3. Kangen: Sasuke

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p>Buka mata, pejamkan. Menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut, kepanasan. Berbaring hadap kiri-kanan, gerah. Tidur terlentang, menatap langit-langit … bosan. Turun ke dapur meminum segelas air dingin lalu kembali ke kamar. Ambil ponsel—<em>slide, slide, slide<em>—lalu mondar-mandir mengelilingi rumah.

Begitu terus dari pagi sampai malam, hanya ditambah jadwal makan dan mandi. Itachi sampai ikut gerah melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Padahal ini hari libur, harusnya ia dapat bersantai di rumah. Hanya satu sumber masalah hari itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Jangankan si sulung, Uchiha Mikoto yang terkenal sebagai ibu paling sabar, baik dan pengertian saja sampai geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anak bungsunya hari itu. Apalagi Fugaku—sang kepala rumah tangga lebih memilih tenggelam dalam lautan buku dalam perpustakaan seharian.

"Kau kenapa, sih, Sasuke?" sambar Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan selama hampir satu jam menatap layar televisi yang tak pernah berhenti pada satu _channel_ selama lebih dari dua menit.

"Hnnn … tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Bilangnya saja begitu, padahal seharian ini wajahnya kusut hingga Itachi nyaris menggosoknya dengan setrika panas. Tidak sadar aura pundungnya telah mengontaminasi seisi rumah. Yang mana hari libur harusnya membahagiakan malah menyengsarakan.

Sejurus kemudian, masih dengan wajah gerah nan gelisah (padahal malam hari itu udara lebih dingin dari malam sebelumnya) Sasuke melangkah ke dapur dengan kaki menggesek lantai. Yang Itachi tebak sang adik lagi-lagi meminum segelas air dingin.

Belum juga Sasuke kembali, ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Nama Sakura tertera pada nama pengirim. Didasari rasa penasaran, Itachi pun membaca pesan tersebut.

'**Sasuke, maaf aku baru memberi kabar. Tadi ponselku tertinggal di kamar, aku baru sadar ketika sudah sampai di hutan Konoha. Aku baru saja pulang … jangan marah ya, aku juga kangen kok ^^v Aku mau tidur dulu, besok kuceritakan perjalananku, ya! :D'**

Oh. Itachi hanya mengangguk-anggukkkan kepalanya. Ketika Sasuke kembali, sang kakak sudah mengangkat bokongnya dari sofa. Begitu dirinya berada di ambang pintu, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah duduk melihat ponselnya dengan wajah setengah lega setengah jengkel.

"Lain kali kalau kangen ya disusul saja, Sasuke."

Si bungsu langsung mengamuk lantaran malu dan jengkel karena pesan dari Sakura dibaca oleh kakaknya (juga karena ketahuan uring-uringan karena _kangen_), sedangkan si sulung sudah kabur dari tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Saya lumayan produktif hari ini. Katakanlah saya bosan hahaha. Seharusnya saya belajar untuk TO besok, sayangnya saya cenderung melakukan sesuatu sesuai mood. Ini bukan tindakan yang baik, jangan ditiru. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca, mereview, fav dan follow. Saya menerima segala macam komentar termasuk flame :D**


	4. Bunga

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

><p>"Hiks … ."<p>

"Tuh kan, Sasukeeee! Sakula jadi nangis, kaaan! Huh."

Sasuke kecil merengut atas tuduhan Naruto. Ia merasa pendapatnya dan apa yang ia sukai bukanlah hal yang salah. Ia bingung mengapa gadis cilik itu menangis hanya karena Sasuke tidak menyukai bunga sakura.

Mata hitam bundar itu menatap Sakura dengan seksama. Naruto masih mengomel dengan suara cempreng dan aksen cadelnya. Mendesak agar Sasuke segera meminta maaf.

Sejurus kemudian, Sai yang sempat menghilang beberapa saat lalu kini tengah berlari mendekat. Dalam genggaman kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga sakura membentuk mahkota. Entah bagaimana cara bocah itu mendapatkan atau membuatnya—Sasuke tak pernah mengerti.

"Sakura, coba lihat. Aku punya hadiah untukmu," ujar Sai yang tahu-tahu sudah berjongkok di hadapan si gadis yang menangis. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tenggelam dalam lipatan tangan. Mata, hidung, pipi dan mulutnya memerah karena tangis. Namun pandangannya berbinar melihat mahkota bunga yang ada pada genggaman Sai.

"Oi, Sai! Kenapa tidak bilang sih mau kasih hadiah buat Sakula? Kalau gitu aku ikut tadiiii."

Yang diajak bicara tidak menanggapi. Dengan wajah polos selayaknya anak kecil pada umumnya, bocah itu bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan memasangkan hadiah yang ia bawa pada kepala Sakura.

"Ini aku buat sendiri loh, Sakura. Jadi jangan nangis lagi, ya. Nanti tambah jelek." Bukannya sebal, gadis itu malah mengangguk seraya mengusap air mata dan ingusnya.

"Sasuke … kenapa lebih suka bunga melati daripada bunga sakura?" akhirnya ia berbicara. Suaranya yang habis menangis terdengar lucu. Sasuke bangkit dan mendekati Sakura.

"Karena bunga melati tetap harum walaupun sudah layu. Kamu nanti jadi seperti bunga melati saja, ya. Juga, aku tidak suka bunga sakura bukan berarti aku tidak suka kamu. Aku suka Sakura kok."

Tangan kanan bungsu Uchiha itu lantas menepuk kepala Sakura beberapa kali. Si gadis cilik hanya mengedipkan mata bulatnya sembari melihat Sasuke. Sai memiringkan kepalanya lantaran bingung dan Naruto menerjang dengan semangat, "Aku juga suka Sakula!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, fav dan follow! Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu. Karena jujur saja, saya bingung harus mengatakan apa hahaha. Perlu diingatkan, ini sejenis kumpulan drabble dan drabble memang pendek (ide saya juga pendek haha) jadi tidak bisa panjang-panjang.**


	5. Home

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika masih bocah, baginya rumah adalah di mana ada ibu yang menyambutnya dengan penuh senyum ketika dirinya pulang sehabis latihan. Ada kakak yang memberi senyum samar dan menyentil dahinya. Juga ayah yang meski diam saja tapi Sasuke tahu pria itu sayang pada anaknya.<p>

Meskipun begitu, arti rumah tidak selalu sama bagi Sasuke. Ia pernah mengartikan rumah sebagai bentuk kekosongan. Hanya sebagai tempat beristirahat ketika lelah menjalani aktivitas. Tak perlu mengucapkan salam ketika masuk karena tak akan ada yang menjawab.

Sasuke juga pernah memutuskan bahwa dirinya tidak lagi mengenal rumah. Tidak masalah di manapun ia akan beristirahat. Yang ia tahu, rumah bukan tempat untuk pulang.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan sekarang, ia memiliki definisi yang lain lagi.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan mengucapkan, "_Tadaima."_ Sejurus kemudian, derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mulai terdengar. Tepat ketika sepasang sepatunya telah tertata rapih di rak, dua orang malaikat bagi Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Okaeriiiii,_" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana misi Papa kali ini? Apa melelahkan?"

"Makan malam baru saja siap, Sasuke-kun mau makan atau mandi dulu? Kusiapkan air hangat, ya?"

Sekarang, rumah adalah tempat di mana ketika Sasuke pulang dan disambut oleh istri dan putri tercintanya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, fav dan follow!**


	6. Period

**Seri Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**-Period-**

* * *

><p><strong>Gelombang I<strong>

"Uchiha-kun, bisa aku minta tolong?"

Padahal baru saja Sasuke berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi kedatangan seorang gadis yang sepertinya satu jurusan dan satu kelas dengan adik Itachi itu mengacaukan segalanya. Ditambah Sasuke yang mengangguk saja dan menurut ketika ditarik menjauh.

Sakura panas. Perut bagian bawahnya semakin nyeri. Jadi, Sasuke lebih memilih meladeni cewek yang jelas-jelas sedang berusaha curi-curi kesempatan padanya daripada mengantar kekasihnya pulang? Sialan. Tangan gadis Haruno itu jadi gatal.

Begitu Sasuke dan gadis tadi sudah lenyap dari jarak pandang, lantas ia menendang kerikil yang kebetulan ada di depannya. Dengan rasa jengkel meledak-ledak, Sakura meraih apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sasuke Sialan! Dia kan sudah janji! Memangnya nggak kangen padaku? Seenaknya saja pergi dengan cewek kecentilan itu! Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

Naruto yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya hanya dapat memohon, "Sakuraaaaaaa, aku salah apaaaaa hiks … ." Rambut pirangnya menjadi sasaran. Kepalanya bahkan sampai tak bisa diam akibat kuatnya jambakan Sakura.

**Gelombang II**

Haruno Sakura baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Belum jauh melangkah, tahu-tahu salah satu sahabat lelakinya muncul di hadapan. Sai namanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyeret pemuda itu. Dengan alasan minta ditemani mencari Sasuke.

Lima menit keliling, akhirnya dari kejauhan ia melihat Sasuke di kantin kampus. Dengan buku di meja dan dua gelas jus (dua gelas? Seingatnya Sasuke tidak serakus itu … lagipula gelas yang satu Sakura yakin isinya bukan jus tomat).

Baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah, gadis itu melihat ada orang lain di samping kekasihnya. Cewek. Dengan jarak super dekat. Seorang gadis pirang dengan rambut panjang yang terlihat halus dan poni rata. Kulit putih susu tanpa luka. Mengenakan pakaian yang modis (Sakura menatap pakaian yang dirinya kenakan dengan mata berair—sepatu bernoda lumpur, jins biru tiga perempat dan _hoodie_ hijau lumut bertuliskan _ARMY_ yang kebesaran). Sakura lupa namanya, tapi ia ingat cewek itu adalah salah satu primadona kampus.

"Sai, penampilanku tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan cewek yang di sebelah Sasuke, ya?"

Cowok pucat itu membandingkan sejenak. Tidak lebih dari lima detik kemudian ia menjawab dengan mantap, "Iya."

Dan Sakura terduduk lemas. Terang-terangan menangis dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Wajah Sai memerah karena aksi sahabatnya menarik perhatian banyak mahasiswa yang lewat—sebagian besar jelas-jelas menyalahkannya. Karena agak panik dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Sai kemuduan berjongkok di samping Sakura. Menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu sambil mengatakan, "Sabar, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja."

**Gelombang III**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah datang dan membawa Sakura ke rumahnya. Karena calon ibu mertua mengaku kangen. Kebetulan pasangan unik ini sedang sama-sama libur kuliah.

Sorenya, mereka sudah bagaikan pasangan suami-istri baru menikah—duduk berdua di halaman belakang. Manalagi sedang berdua di kediaman Uchiha (ayah dan ibu Sasuke sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam, sedangkan Itachi seperti biasa lari sore).

Saat itu suasana terasa sunyi namun menenangkan. Sasuke dengan khusyuk membaca buku dan Sakura bersandar pada bahunya. Sampai, "Aw! Sakura, apa-apaan ini?"

Pemuda dengan model rambut tak biasa itu mengelus bahunya dengan dahi mengkerut. Sakura baru saja menggigitnya—iya, bahu Sasuke digigit Sakura.

"Seminggu ini Sasuke menyebalkan, sih."

"Seminggu ini, _period_-mu yang menyebalkan."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Lagi-lagi, "Sakura, sakit! Berhenti menggigit bahuku."

"Tidak mau."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Halo. Chap sebelumnya kebanyakan dari sisi Sasuke, jadi chapter ini saya putuskan dari sisi Sakura. Saya baru sempat ngetik, sedang sibuk dengan ujian sekolah dan urusan snmptn haha. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, fav dan follow! Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu-satu. (Sudah pernah saya bilang kalau saya bingung harus bilang apa kalau balas satu-satu kan? Harap maklum)**


End file.
